Changed
by MrsEJCullen
Summary: In New Moon, Bella loses Jessica as a friend because of what happened in Port Angeles after the movie. But, what if Bella had apologized? Now she's at Dartmouth. But, what happens when the Cullen's come back? *LEMONS* Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

This is set after the Port Angeles scene in New Moon

4 years ago

I saw the curly hair walking away from me and hurried to catch up.

"Hey! Jess!" I saw her turn and take a deep breath.

"Do you need something Bella?" she asked in a resigned voice

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for that night in Port Angeles." She looked a little shocked. "For the past couple of months it hasn't been easy. I thought I was in love with him... Edward." I winced as I forced his name out. "When they left, he told me he didn't love me and that he got over me and since I still thought I was in love I kind of broke down; shut myself away. From friends, from family. My dad wanted me to go back to California. That's when I realised there was no point pining over someone who would never love you back. I went out with you trying to get my old life back. But, my first date with Edward," I was getting better at saying his name. "Was in Port Angeles after I nearly got gang raped and Edward saved me. One of those guys across the road looked like one of my attackers and I thought if it was maybe he would come back to rescue me again." I finished choking back tears

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I have been so horrible I had no idea you felt that way. I was just angry and afraid." Jessica said, moving forward and hugging me. I returned the hug.

"So, you forgive me?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course and I hope you forgive me." She exclaimed

"Of course, Jess, I've missed you." I said

"I've missed you as well." She said "I'm so glad we're friends again. We should, like, have a make-up sleepover with Lauren and Angela. It'll be awesome."

"Okay Jess that sounds great. Call me."

"I will." I started to walk away "Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?" I said looking around.

"Welcome back." She said smiling

"It's good to be back." I said and it was, because, that was the day I looked away Edward Cullen in my heart never to resurface again.


	2. Open Eyes

Chapter 2: Open eyes

Present Day:

I woke up to find sunlight streaming onto my face. I sat up looking around my large master bedroom. Phil had bought it for me as a graduation gift, after he had started playing major league baseball. It was a large 5 bedroom house with 2.5 bathrooms, a living room, a study and a private library with a large back garden just 10 minutes away from Dartmouth in Hanover, New Hampshire. I shared it with my three best friends, Angela, Jessica and Lauren. I used to not get along with Lauren when I dated Edward Cullen, but, after I'd told them what he did to me we had become really close at a sleep over we had months after he left. That was when we became best friends, they had their own nickname for Edward now and I quote "arrogant, selfish, two-faced, back-stabbing, two-timing PRICK!" unquote. They found it quick amusing, but, we never talked about him anymore.

I got out of bed slowly, after all the parties we went to in our senior year of high-school and our freshman and junior years of college where you had to weave through everyone to get to your friends without spilling your drink, my balance problems were solved and now I was actually quite graceful. I looked around my bedroom; the twin bed sat in the corner with my bedside table beside, the desk in the corner next to my medium sized walk-in closet and my en-suite opposite.

I now appreciated fashion more than I did 5 years ago and could also recognise true beauty now and I knew I was beautiful. My hair had been cut yesterday. I'd had them put in layers and a side-fringe and it looked quite nice, the layers adding more volume to my usually flat hair. I wondered what we were doing today as I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I wanted to get a wax done if we had no other plans. I turned off the shower and towel dried my hair¸ slipping into my silk bath robe.

I didn't have any classes today and I didn't think the others did apart from Angela who had an early class. Angela, Jessica, Lauren and I all attended Dartmouth. It had been my dream since I was little and I remembered when they had gotten their acceptance letters, we screamed so much Charlie thought I was being attacked. I put so much time into tutoring them so that they could get their grades up and we had become top of our class. We realised Lauren and Jess were really smart if they put minds to something.

I walked out of the bathroom to find an outfit and saw one already there. Lauren. She had put out dark, skinny leg jeans with black and white platform heels -heels were no longer a problem- a black tank top and white fitted jacket which I zipped up jacket halfway emphasizing my cleavage.

I walked downstairs to find Lauren, Angela and Jessica sitting on stools around the island in our kitchen.

"Good Morning!" I said, happily

"Morning, Bella. That looks really nice on you by the way" said Jessica

"Aww. Thanks Jess. Lauren picked it out." I said

"I thought so." She said, laughing. I swatted her arm, playfully.

"So, today we are going shopping" said Lauren

"Okay, but, can we get waxes, because if I don't get one soon, they're going to be making sweaters out of leg hair." I said, laughing and we all joined in.


	3. For what?

**In this chapter Bella will reunite with some Cullens. But, who? Ahh well you'll just have to read and see. This chapter is **_**much **_**longer than the last two and I'll try to keep it that way. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 3- For what?

After I cooked breakfast the rest of them went to get ready and I went to get my purse and wallet. It was Louis Viutton set from Mom and Phil that I got for my 19th birthday. Walking to the garage I thought I heard some-one say my name, but, shrugged it off and got into my Jaguar XF V6 Diesel S, a graduation present from Renee, Charlie, Phil and Phil's family. Phil's family was loaded to begin with so buying the car had been no problem. While driving to the mall, Prima J's, Rock star came onto the radio came on the radio and we all started singing along. We considered it our song.

_(Oooh) tell me what you think you're looking at,  
(No) so I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,  
(Oooh) and now I'm stuck inside your memory,  
(So) that's why it's so hard to get rid of me_

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face

Oh my god I'm going crazy  
Maybe 'cut were so amazing  
Everybody in there dazing'  
That's the reason why they're hating',  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cut that's what we are  
You know we're going really far  
And y'all ain't even heard it all

You hate cut I'm a rock star, a rock star,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate cut I'm a rock star, a rock star,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate me cut I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cut I love it when you looking at me  
Cause I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep looking at me)

(Wow) It seems to me like I was botherin'  
(How) cut I make walkin look like modelin  
(How) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin'  
(Wow) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin'

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place,  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face

Oh my god I'm going crazy  
Maybe 'cut I'm so amazing  
Everybody in there dazing'  
That's the reason why they're hating'  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cut that's what we are  
You know we're going really far  
And y'all ain't even heard it all

You hate cut I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,

(Ladies)

We're Prima J you know it  
We're not afraid to show it  
We hold our crown and that's why  
It can't stop us now  
The cloud we're on is golden  
They can't fix what's not broken  
Don't act like y'all don't know  
What's bout to happen now

You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And I don't mind cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,

You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh,  
You hate cut I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh  
You hate me cut I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cut I love it when you looking at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)

Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer

By the time we finished we had pulled into the lot and parked. I saw a red BMW in the corner and did a double take.

_Calm. Down. Bella. _I thought. _You go to an Ivey League school and lots of people are loaded. Pull yourself together._

So, I walked past the car the first place to go was the salon. Chrissie's Cuts, owned by Mr. Christopher, was the best place to get waxed. We talked and laughed taking turns to get all out hair removed. At the end we looked pretty damn hot. We walked out, towards Victoria's Secret, and I swear I saw inky black hair. Maybe they were here, it rains a lot, so the weather wouldn't usually be a problem and Dartmouth did get a few transfers and there was a small local high-school. But, whatever. I didn't care anymore and I went about my business. By 1 o'clock we were laid down with bags and had already two trips to the car. We were sitting in the food court laughing at a joke Jessica had just told us when I saw them. Alice, Rosalie and Esme, I was lucky that Edward wasn't there. They looked shocked to see me so happy.

"I'll be right back. I'm just getting a soda. You guys want anything?" I said to Jess, Angela and Lauren.

"No thanks, Bella." Said Jess, Lauren and Angela shook their heads.

I stood up and made my way over to the three of them walking around the corner so the others couldn't see me. I turned around and saw them standing there.

"Hi." I said

"Oh, Bella!" said Alice "I missed you so much." She reached forward for a hug and I flinched away.

"So, not ready for physical contact of any kind, Alice." I said. She looked a little disappointed but it was nothing compared to what I had been though.

"Bella. I'm so sorry." Said Esme

"For what?" I said and they looked shocked for a moment "For almost getting me killed by Jasper and Victoria and Laurent? For making me pine for months over some loser who wouldn't give me the time of the day? Or for leaving me, when you were my family? Take your pick Esme."

"Laurent and Victoria tried to kill you?" Rosalie said

"Yes, but, you wouldn't mind Rosalie. After all, you wanted me dead." I said, viciously

They were avoiding eye-contact with me.

"Why are you here, anyway?" I sighed

"Shopping, duh" said Alice

"No. I mean _here_" I said "In New Hampshire"

"We're going to Dartmouth. Junior Year of college." Said Alice

"Oh, well, lucky me." I said "Maybe we'll have some classes together. Anyway, I have to go."

'Where are you going?" asked Esme

"Back to my real friends" I replied turning round for a second to see their pained expression "The ones who didn't leave me."

And I walked away, fighting back the tears which threatened to spill.

...............................

"Right, karaoke. Tonight. Sexy dresses and good times" said Lauren, as soon as we walked in the door "Ladies and, well, Ladies. It's time to lock and load."

I took a tissue of the counter and blew my nose and grabbed another one and wiped away the tear.

"Bella, Shower. Now" ordered Jessica.

I trudged to my en-suite bathroom and turned the water as hot as it would go. I washed my tear stained face and lathered my hair with strawberry shampoo. I stepped out of the shower, towelled my body and hair dry and put on my dressing gown. I walked to my dressing table and sat down closing my eyes as they fussed over me. About, 30 minutes later they were done.

"Bella, open your eyes."

When I looked in the mirror I saw a gorgeous woman there. My hair was set in loose waves down my back, my fringed pushed forward. My eyes were smoky with dark red lipstick and glitter sprinkled on my shoulders. I stood up and put on the outfit on the bed. It was a silky brown dress reaching a few inches below my ass but it was tight with elastic and I didn't worry about it riding up it also had straps crisscrossing across my back and brown strappy heels.

I looked at the others. They were all wearing jeans and flowing shirts looking gorgeous.

"Let's go, Bella." Said Angela

I smiled as we walked the three blocks to Twilight, a small karaoke pub. Every Friday we would come and I would sing four songs to kick off karaoke night. After Edward left, Angela told me I had an amazing voice. I was still trying to decide which songs to do when I heard three intakes of breath.

"What?" I asked looking up from my vodka and tonic and searching the bar.

"Arrogant, selfish, two-faced, back-stabbing, two-timing PRICK! Has just entered the building." Said Jess. That got my attention. I searched wildly finally finding him and the rest of the Cullen's at the back of the room. I locked eyes with each of them, a look of disdain on my fac. Then, I turned to Edward and I couldn't help the flash of pain in my eyes before I stood up and went to DJ requesting my four songs before taking a deep breath and walking onto the stage. I heard six intakes of breath before I spoke into the microphone.

"Hello, New Hampshire" I said to tumultuous applause. A smile breaking across my face I continued "Tonight, I'm going to be taking a sad route. This song goes out to some people who used to be very special to me" I looked at the Cullen's pained expression and smirked at them. "But, unfortunately they left me and now I'd like them, one particularly, to see how I feel about you. So, Cullen's, lets kick it off with "You're not sorry."

_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances everytime and all you do is let me down  
And its taking me this long but baby I figured you out  
And you think it will be fine again but not this time around_

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no more, no more, no

Lookin' so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could'a loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cuz its worked each time before

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no no no noo  
You're not sorry no no no noo

You had me calling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away no  
You use to shine so bright  
But I watched our love it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before

I took a deep breath before starting Picture to Burn

_State the obvious _

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy _

_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me _

_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy _

_That's fine I'll tell mine you're gay _

_And by the way _

_I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive _

_You're a redneck heartbreak _

_Who's really bad at lying _

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time _

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn. _

_There's no time for tears _

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge _

_There's nothing stopping me _

_From going out with all of your best friends. _

_And if you come around _

_Saying sorry to me _

_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be _

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive _

_You're a redneck heartbreak _

_Who's really bad at lying _

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time _

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn. _

_And if you're missing me _

_You better keep it to yourself _

_Cuz coming back around here _

_Would be bad for your health _

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive _

_You're a redneck heartbreak _

_Who's really bad at lying _

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time _

_In case you haven't heard _

_I really really hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive _

_You're a redneck heartbreak _

_Who's really bad at lying _

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time _

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn _

_Burn burn burn baby burn _

_Just another picture to burn _

_Baby burn _

One more deep breath and I began I Heart Question Mark?

_Wish I had concentrated,  
They said love was complicated,  
But it's something I just fell into.  
And it was overrated,  
But just look what I created,  
I came out alive, but I'm black and blue.  
Before you ask me if I'm alright,  
Think about what I,  
Had to do... yeah,_

Wake up and smell the break up,  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up,  
Another mess I didn't plan.  
And I'll bet you thought you beat me,  
Wish you could only see,  
I got an "I Heart ?"  
Written on the back of my hand!

I'd be fine if you'd just walked by,  
But you had to talk about why  
You were wrong and I was right.  
But I can't believe you made me,  
Sit at home and cry like a baby,  
Wait right by the phone every night.  
And now you ask about you and I,  
There's no you and I,  
Remember what you put me through,  
I had to...

Wake up and smell the break up,  
Fix my heart, put on my make-up,  
Another mess I didn't plan.  
And I'll bet you thought you beat me,  
Wish you could only see  
I got an "I Heart ?"  
Written on the back of my hand!

And when you're home all alone at night,  
You'll still wonder why  
You took everything I had, oh baby.  
I haven't thought about you and I,  
There's no you and I, and I know  
Someday you will...

Wake up and smell the break up,  
Realize that we won't make up,  
It didn't go the way you planned.  
And you'll know you didn't beat me  
When you look down and see  
I got an "I Heart ?"  
Written on the back of my hand!

Written on the back of my hand!  
An "I Heart ?", yeah.  
Written on the back of my hand...

"And for my final song," I said "It's 'I'll never forget you' by Mariah Carey"

_I won't see your smile  
And I won't hear you  
Laugh anymore  
Every night  
I won't see you  
Walk through that door_

'Cause time wasn't on  
Your side  
It isn't right  
I can't say I love you  
It's too late to  
Tell you  
Bit I really need  
You to know

Oh baby

No, I'll never forget you  
I'll never let you out of my heart  
You will always be here with me  
I'll hold on to the memories baby

Baby, can you hear me  
Wherever you  
May be tonight, oh  
Are you near me  
I need you to be by  
My side

'Cause I never said "Goodbye"  
It isn't right  
I should have said  
I love you  
Why didn't I just  
Tell you  
God knows I need  
You to know

No, I'll never forget you  
I'll never let you out of my heart  
You will always be here with me  
I'll hold on to the memories baby

Yeah  
Somewhere I know you'll be  
With me  
Someday in another time  
But right now you're gone  
You just vanished away  
But I'll never leave  
You behind

No, I'll never forget you  
I'll never let you out of my heart  
You will always be here with me  
I'll hold on to the memories baby

"Thank you." I said, holding back tears.

"I'll meet you at the club I need to think." I told Lauren, Angela and Jess.

"Are you sure?" Asked Lauren

"Yeah, go on" I said putting on my coat and grabbing my purse.

"Okay, see you later" said Angela "Stay strong" she whispered before hugging me.

I smiled and left. I walked outside and leaned against a wall, looking at the mountain lion with topaz eyes tattooed on my wrist. I closed my eyes and thought back to the other topaz eyes I'd seen tonight. That's when I heard it.

"Bella."

**I am mean. Lol. Leaving you a cliffie. Next chapter is the Edward and Bella reunion but give me a hint as to how you want it to go. And I had to have more than one song for karaoke. For the first 3 she was saying that she hated him and then in the last song she was not-so-subtly letting Edward know she still loved him. I have assignments due all next week so don't kill me.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it.**


	4. Explanations and reunions

**I'm back and I have changed so much in this chapter. I decided to take the story in a different direction. I really like my changes and I hope that you do too. Please review.**

Chapter 4: Explanations and Reunions

"Bella."

I opened my eyes as soon as I heard that soft, velvet voice and looked into the faces of the six Cullens.

"Hi." I said, but, they didn't appear to be paying attention, they were looking at the tattoo on my wrist. More importantly the faint scars running vertically across my wrist. I tried to pull my coat sleeve to cover them, but, Alice grabbed my wrist and brought it under the light.

"Bella, when and why did you do this? Drugs? Cutting?" asked Esme. _Great, they had noticed the needle mark_. I blinked back tears.

"Drugs. At first they made me feel good. Then, they just made me feel." I said, swallowing "Cutting allowed me to control the pain."

They looked shocked.

"When did it stop?" asked Carlisle, sensing correctly that the scars were old.

"When, I started hearing Edward's voice." They frowned. "He kept telling me to say strong for Charlie and Renee. That I had promised to say safe."

"I never came back, Bella." He said. Hearing him say it made tears fill my eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Why would you? You don't love me." I whispered the last part. And then I turned and pulled my wrist from Alice's. I knew I couldn't outrun them but maybe they would go away if I pretended they weren't there.

"Bella, please don't leave." Said Emmett

"Give me one reason why I should stay? Why I should forgive you for everything you did?" I said growing angry "It killed me, Emmett. I wish that you hadn't left, but, there's nothing I can do to change that fact. I made Rosalie turn into something else and I stole Edward from you. Leave now, you can go back to your perfect existence without me. Edward still has his distractions and I will become Bella again on my way to becoming an author in New York. Face it, I tore your family apart."

The tears ran freely down my face as I tried to stay strong.

"No," said Rosalie speaking for the first time. "You brought it together."

"Maybe, Rosalie, but, I cannot, I will not stay with a family who does not really want me." I said

"Bella, how can you think tha-?" began Alice

"I will never know Alice. If you had said that before you saw the scars maybe I would have believed you, But, I can't be sure if you're not just saying it because you feel sorry for me. I wasted a lot of time wishing you would come back and quite frankly that isn't going to change, but, you can't stay. Our worlds are too different. Our lives are too different."

"Bella, you mean everything to this family" said Jasper

"Don't you dare tell me that!" I said, my voice angry. "You left me. You made that choice and obviously you didn't regret it until you saw that I could survive without you. Don't you dare say that you care about me. That you missed me. That I'm important. That I matter."

"Bella, you do matter" said Edward

"Really, did I matter 5 years ago when you left? Did I matter when you told me you didn't love me? Or when you said I wasn't good enough? Or how about for the four months after you were gone when I was practically catatonic? Did I matter when I graduated high school or when I started college?" I questioned "No I didn't. So why the hell do I matter now? Is it because you saw exactly who you truly are? I used to believe that you had souls. That you had hearts. But you don't. Because you made me believe that you cared, that you would always be there. And then you left after tearing me down to the bottom of the self esteem ladder. If you had hearts or souls you would have never even made me believe I mattered." I turned to walk away.

"Bella, please don't say that" Alice pleaded

I had had enough of their excuses though. That much was evident when I whirled around to face Alice.

Because I slapped her.

They turned to look at me in shock.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm a vampire too?" I said, condescendingly "Oh, yeah I must have."

Those were the final words as I turned around and left to go towards the club, leaving some stunned vampires behind.

I kind of hoped that the Cullen's might not follow me into the club but I knew I probably wouldn't be so lucky.

I walked to the club—New Moon— which was only down the road and walked straight to the bouncer, Derek.

"Nice to see you again, Bella" He said, winking at us.

"Thanks, Derek. Give Shauna my love"I giggled and walked past him into the club. "Right Round" was playing by Flo-Rida and I made my way towards the bar, shaking my hips to the beat.

"Two shots of tequila, please." I yelled at the bartender, over the music

"You need to let loose tonight, huh?" He yelled back, laughing.

I laughed back "You have no idea!"

"Here you go." The bartender said as he set down the drinks.

I downed the drinks quickly and ordered two more.

"Want to tell me about your problems, sweetie? It's a requirement for bartenders to have a psychiatric degree." He said handing me my drink.

"You'd have to drink with me" I replied. I watched as he poured himself a shot.

"Very nice" I clinked glasses with him and downed the shot

"My name is Nikki, by the way." He said

"Well, Nikki, it's just my ex-boyfriend and his obnoxious family. He's trying to get me to forgive him for our past."

I tilted my head to acknowledge the Cullen's who had just walked in.

"He's the one with the bronze hair"

"And do you think you will forgive him?" he asked.

"Hell no. At least not without playing with him first."

"Oh, I would pay money to see a sweet, innocent girl like you tease a guy like him to the point where he's begging you to take him back" laughed Nikki

"Innocent?" I snorted "You obviously don't know me too well."

"Maybe not" he replied "So you really want to make him jealous?"

I nodded, slowly, slightly confused

"Kiss me, then" he said, bluntly

I raised my eyebrows, but slowly, surely, leaned forward and connected my lips with his. I broke the kiss after only a few seconds after hearing 6 shocked gasps and one pain filled growl.

I turned towards Edward and couldn't help the guilt that flashed through me at the look of his agonised face.

"No fireworks, then?" said Nikki, pulling me out of my reverie.

"No," I replied "I honestly think that the only person who is ever going to share a firework kiss is Edward."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that?"

"Because I still love him" I said, looking at him "And I always will. But it's so hard to trust him.

The absolute joy that crossed Edward face quickly followed by the guilt shocked me.

_He doesn't love me. He didn't five years ago and he doesn't now. _I thought to myself

I turned back to Nikki.

"Thank you for the drink" I said, tossing a few notes on the bar "And the talk."

"This lady is already covered, Nikki." Said an older man handing me y money.

"By who?" I asked, confused.

"By that gentlemen at the end of the bar." He said, nodding to the end of the bar. I turned my head and there, sitting on a stole and nursing a glass of something, sat Edward. He nodded his head at me. "He asked me to give this to you" The man handed me a note on a napkin.

I'm sorry, Bella. I hope one day you can forgive me.

I looked up to Edward and he gave me a small smile before turning away and leaving.

"What does it say?" asked Nikki

"Uh, nothing much." I replied "I gotta go Nikki. Bye"

He looked confused as I pulled away from the bar and moved onto the dance floor to find Angela, Lauren and Jess.

"BELLA!" yelled Angela.

"We were wondering where you were." Said Jess, smiling

"Yeah, sorry" I said "I was at the bar. Listen guys, I'm gonna head home now. I'll see you later."

"Okay, Bella" Lauren replied, sounding as confused as Jess and Angela looked.

"Okay, bye"

I moved off the dance floor leaving them behind.

I walked out of the club, and started towards our house.

"Bella, please wait." The velvet voice called to me and I increased my pace

"Please, Bella." It called again, I shook my head and then heard the last thing I thought I would.

"Bella, I love you..."

**Here we go guys. Wow it's been a long time. I have changed a lot in this chapter in case you are confused. I hope you enjoy it and I'll have the new chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Much love.**


	5. A big suprise

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Okay, so first of all thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter and a HUGE shout out to **_**Katy **_**who left the sweetest review for me. Thank you so much, love. Now a lot of people have asked how Bella could drink and why she didn't just outrun the Cullens when she was a vampire. These questions will be answered in this chapter. It will make sense, I promise. Here it is...**

BPOV

"Bella, I love you..."

I whirled towards him

"Don't." I spat "Don't say that. Not if you value my sanity. I mean last time I checked you didn't. You remember, Edward. The day you left me alone in the woods thinking that I was worthless. Thinking I meant nothing to the one person who meant everything to me. Thinking that he... didn't... love me." My tears ran freely down my face as I yelled at him

"I DID IT FOR YOU!" he shouted back as my face dropped in shock "I left because of what happened at your birthday party. I couldn't let you die, Bella! Because I love you and you mean everything to me. And I knew if I stayed that you would die! I didn't want that. I would rather live an eternity alone than spend the rest of forever knowing that you were dead and it was my fault. I know it was stupid. I realised that months after I left and then I couldn't come back because it would have fucked up your life"

I looked at him, in silence opening and closing my mouth

"I'm sorry, Bella! I know I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed with you forever, but I was an idiot. And I love you and I'm so, so sorry. I love you, Bella. Please." His face was twisted. This was how vampires cried.

I walked towards him quickly, grabbed his face and looked in his eyes. I moved my lips towards his.

Just before they touched I whispered "I love you, too" and he crashed our lips together.

This kiss was everything our old ones had been but intensified by 100 times. Raw passion and desire filled the kiss but love was also present. It was a hello and forgiveness and a request.

Our lips parted after an age and I rested our foreheads together.

"Take me someplace, Edward" I said, breathless "Take me to a hotel and make love to me. It's been too long. I need to feel you."

"I love you so much, Bella." He said, picking me up and walking me over to the Aston Martin. He slid me into the passenger seat and then got in on the driver's side. He sped quickly to the nearest hotel.

We walked inside quickly and towards the front desk.

"I need a room" said Edward, brusquely at the lady behind the desk "Any room."

She looked startled for a second before she tapped her keyboard for a few minutes and then handed us a key.

"Here you are sir. You are in the one bedroom suite. The room number is 1285, on the 6th floor." She handed us a key "Enjoy your stay"

"Thanks" I called behind us as Edward dragged me towards the elevator. He jabbed the button for the sixth floor and then pushed me against the wall of the elevator and kissed me. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and both of ours fought for dominance. The quiet ding of the elevator alerted us that we had reached our floor.

We stumbled out of the elevator and towards our room, touching the whole time.

"I love you, so much Bella" Edward said once we were inside our room.

I answered him with a kiss and proceeded to unbutton his shirt and slid it from his shoulders. I traced the flat planes of his toned stomach until he shuddered and removed my dress. I was left in only my lacy bra and panties. I unbuckled his belt and pulled off his pants.

We fell back to the bed, a tangled mess of arms and legs. I quickly removed his boxers while Edward discarded my bra and panties.

"No foreplay, Edward" I panted "Please. Just inside me."

The head of his cock rested against my entrance as he slid his hand down to test my pussy.

"You're so wet, baby" He said, sinking two fingers inside of me while his thumb rubbed my clit "Are you wet for me, baby?"

"Ungh, only you, Edward"

"Good" he replied.

He gently slid the head of his cock inside of me before sinking in slowly.

"I love you" He whispered before he started moving.

The strokes which started off slow and steady became rough and fast after a few minutes. I could feel the tightening in my stomach and began arching my back even more. Edward reached between us and began rubbing my clit, furiously.

"Edward..." I moaned. "Ungh, come with me, Edward. I need to feel it"

"So...good...so...fucking...tight. Love...you...Bella" he panted.

I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge, but when he whispered "I love you" into my ears I tumbled over the edge with him coming with me as my walls clamped down on his hardened member.

We panted and clutched at each other before slumping onto the bed.

After a few minutes Edward rolled off of me and pulled me onto his chest. I rested my head there and stroked the muscles of his arms.

"I have so many questions, baby" he said as he held me in his arms.

I smiled at his term of endearment.

"I know, sweetie" I said in return "Ask me anything you want to know"

"How are you a vampire? Who changed you? Why do you look like human and can drink?"

"I was changed four months after you left" I answered "I was in our meadow and then this girl came along. I could tell she was a vampire at first I was scared I thought she was going to hurt me but then I saw that she had golden eyes. She was beautiful."

**Flashback:**

_I was sitting in the meadow. It was a rare sunny day in Forks. What would Edward and I be doing if he was still here? _No, Bella _I admonished myself._

_I was still silently berated myself when I saw a figure in my peripheral vision._

_Startled and scared I whipped around to see a beautiful woman at the edge of the meadow. I blinked and suddenly she was next to me. I was frightened for a second then saw her golden eyes and relaxed. _

"_Did they send you to make sure I kept their precious secret?" I spat._

_She scoffed "Please. The Cullen's have hurt me more than enough to know that I would never do anything they wanted." She paused smiling. "Which is exactly why I'm here"_

_I took a moment to look at her. Long, brown hair that fell down her back in perfect loose ringlets; her topaz eyes were piercing and bright. She had the look of an old movie star from the 1920's graceful and completely gorgeous._

"_Who are you?" I asked, carefully_

"_My name is Eve. At least it is now. I like it better than I like Eva and honestly, who has that name anyway"_

"_How long have you been a vampire?"_

"_I was born in the 6__th__ Century. My family were royal and I had a very fulfilling life. My husband and I took a summer vacation in Italy one year when I was 18 with our son. I was lucky because I was one of the few who had a husband who actually loved me. We were having a picnic one day when someone came into the hearing. Skin pale white and ice cold and very beautiful he came at once towards us. My husband stood._

"_Take me" he said "Kill me, and take my gold but leave my wife and son alone"_

_But the man paid no attention. He grabbed my husband's neck and began to drink. When he was done I grabbed my son and tried to leave but he grabbed my baby boy" She took in a shuddering breath "When he was done. He turned to me. He sunk his teeth into my neck but he must have heard something because he left only a few seconds later."_

_She looked at me and smiled, softly_

"_When the transformation was done I vowed that I would never be a monster like the one who had killed my family" She cocked her head "Tell me, Bella. What do you think of Carlisle?"_

"_Well," I said confused "He's kind and compassionate. He has amazing self –control. I mean a vampire who can stop himself from drinking from pure force of will. He's great" _

"_I used to think the same. But Carlisle has a dark past. Something only Esme and Edward and myself know but I am going to tell you."_

_When Carlisle was first created, it was by a vampire named Lestat, yes ironic I know. Lestat was vicious and cruel but he only killed men. When he told me Carlisle had survived I tracked him down. The Volturi charged me with finding any newborns that I could and showing them restraint so that they were not... conspicuous. When Lestat told me about Carlisle I found him. It took me a few months, he was wondering in a forest, almost starved and very week. I asked him why he was not eating and he told me he did not want to be a monster. Sometimes when nomads cannot find a human they will drink an animal to tide them over. I told Carlisle that this was possible. He asked me to show him"_

_She paused and took a deep breath. _

"_Carlisle was... different. More civilised. And so I stayed with him. We travelled together for many years. He went to different colleges and became a doctor whilst I would school the newborns close to wherever we were at the time. I..." She swallowed hard "I loved Carlisle. True Love. He was everything I had dreamed of, he was smart and kind and handsome and such a gentlemen. We were... lovers. And he was always so gentle. Even when he was rough. You see, Bella, when the blood lust was too strong, he turned into lust for my body."_

"_So, what happened?" I asked "I mean if you're not with him now."_

"_I told him I loved him and he said he felt the same but it was a lie. 50 years later, I went out hunting and when I came back his stuff was gone and there was a note saying that he loved me but not in the way he needed to. I tried to forget about him. I tracked him down once. In the 70's He was with his family. Then Edward turned around and saw me and nudged Carlisle. He must have seen my anger because he packed up his precious little family and moved on."_

_She smiled a small smile. _

"_I was with the Volturi and they mentioned that the Cullen's had acquired a human. I came to see if it was true. Why are you not a vampire?" She asked, confused_

"_Ed-, They wouldn't change me. I don't know why. Probably because they planned to leave all along."_

_She bit her lip._

"_I could change you"_

_Those four words changed my life forever._

**Flashback end**

I looked over at Edward he seemed to be shocked.

"Wow I haven't seen or heard from Eve in... well years. I don't think Carlisle has either." Said Edward

"No, I doubt he has. The last time I saw Eve was right after she changed me. For some reason I have an extreme tolerance of human blood." I stated

"What about your ability to appear human?"

"My power is that I can change my appearance and literally become that thing in every sense of the word. I act on their instincts and I eat what they eat. I usually appear as human at the school and I eat the human food."

"That explains a lot" He said, chuckling.

"I have something to show you as well." I said, this time I was nervous. How would he react?

"What is it, love?"

"Not here. It's at home. We can go later. For now I just want to lie in your arms"

When the early morning light filtered in through the hotel window Edward and I got up and dressed. We did the walk of shame down to the reception desk and checked out of our room. The reception raised an eyebrow at our tousled appearance but was too professional to comment for which I was grateful.

Edward and I walked casually back to my house from the hotel, a 50 minute walk which felt like 5. As we walked up the steps and stopped outside the front door I turned to Edward.

"Whatever happens in there, please do not freak out." I pleaded

"Why would I freak out, love? I will love you no matter what you tell me." He said wrapping his arms around me. "I have been away for far too long and I'm not letting you go again."

"I know. It's just... in case. I mean this is a really big thing and I don't want you to be alarmed because I know it seems impossible but... but it's not and it is real" I rushed out "So please, please, please just stay and let me explain before you freak out and start thinking of your own excuses"

"I promise, love" He said, smiling gently

"Okay" I took a deep breath and reached for my keys.

I slowly turned the key and walked inside

EPOV

Bella was obviously freaked out as we walked into the house.

She glanced at me and then called out

"Nate, baby? I'm home!"

"Mommy! Mommy!" a little boy of around five yelled running in and jumping on Bella.

He was adorable. He had a round face with a mess of Bella's brown hair but the thing that surprised me most is that when he looked up I saw my eyes. Not my topaz ones that I have now but the deep emerald green my mother and I had had when I was human.

He bit his lip and leaned over to Bella, whispering in her ear,

"Who's that, mommy?"

"That's your daddy, Nate"

My jaw fell open.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, meet Nathaniel Mason Cullen, your son"

**Yeah, so I'm evil. REVIEW!**


End file.
